Separation Anxiety
by R4ND0MF4ND0M
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. I don't have a good summary right now because of the later chapters.


The sky was turning a dark shade of blue outside. The smell of coffee filled the entire store and the nostrils of the seventeen-year-old, orange haired boy who was closing up the shop on the night before his eighteenth birthday. He couldn't get enough of the scent of fresh ground coffee beans and he always missed the smell when he left, even though he had smelled it for nearly everyday of the past two years. Ichigo, the orange-haired lad, sighed through his nose, expelling the rich scent, as he wiped down the rest of the counter near the espresso machine.

The coffee shop had a slow business day, only a fifty or so people filed in and out from the beginning of his shift, but he didn't mind. That just meant there was less of a mess for him to clean up at the end of the day. The store was comfortably quiet. There was a buzzing sound coming from the neon lights in the window. The sounds of the leaky faucet and the whir of an ice machine blended together to form an unconscious beat to which Ichigo was drumming his fingers on the hand that gripped the edge of the counter to steady him as he bent down to pick up a discarded straw wrapper. It was so quiet, as a matter of fact, that he had forgotten he wasn't the only person that was still there. He raised himself up and turned to toss the straw paper until he slammed into the solid chest of the other employee.

The taller, read-head male _umph_-ed when Ichigo nearly knocked the wind out of him. Once he steadied himself, both of the young men laughed.

"Ichigo, you can't go around daydreaming, you're a danger to society. Plus there's plenty of room in here, so there's no need to go around bumping into people. Eh?"

Ichigo chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Maybe you should watch where you're goin', Renji. I mean clearly, you were the one who ran into me."

At that remark, Renji grabbed Ichigo around the neck with his elbow and preceded to noogie the hell out of him. Ichigo tried to push the older male off, but had some trouble due to his fit of laughter. Finally, Renji let him go and they caught their breath. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They had even applied to the same coffee store so they could work together.

Ichigo wiped a tear from his eye and went over to a nearby table to pick up someone's balled up muffin wrappers and mocha-stained napkins. He tossed them into the trash bag, which Renji had pulled from the large receptacle by the door, just before Renji tied it up and walked out the back door to chuck it into the dumpster.

For the small amount of time Renji was gone, an uneasy silence began to settle around the store. Suddenly, Ichigo felt very anxious, like he was being watched. He shifted on his feet, and then he began to clean the already spotless countertop. He forced himself to stay occupied, and try not to pay attention to the eerie feeling he was getting. The silence was broken by the crackling sounds of smooth jazz coming through the speakers over the latte station. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he knew what was going on now, as a man with long blonde hair sauntered out of the darkness that led to the back room. It was just the owner, Shinji, his boss. The man was clad in his usual attire of a simple black kosode topped with a long white jacket.

Ichigo just laughed at the man, "What's with you and jazz anyway?"

Shinji grinned, revealing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. He shrugged.

"It's relaxing, Ichi. Don't ya think?" Shinji practically glided over to Ichigo and threw an arm around his shoulder before the young man had time to protest. Ichigo's cheeks turned a pinkish hue as Shinji inched their faces closer together, but they were interrupted when a bell jingled signaling that Renji had returned. Shinji quickly retreated from the young man, who was still blushing feverishly.

Renji wrinkled his nose at the jazz music that swelled throughout the shop; he didn't care for jazz at all. Actually he had always thought of himself as an alternative rock fan. "I'll never understand you," he paused and crossed his arms for dramatic effect, "Or why you have to try and sexually assault Ichigo every time I leave the room." The red-head laughed at his friend, whose cheeks hadn't faltered in color. Shinji laughed right along with him.

"I can't help myself, Renj. It must be that spiky orange hair, or maybe it's those chocolate brown eyes." Shinji smiled over at Ichigo, whose scowl deepened impossibly. The blonde continued, "Or maybe it's the fact that I know, tomorrow, he finally be a legal adult." Shinji grinned wide and slipped his arms into the giant sleeves of his white jacket.

The comment Shinji had just made reminded Ichigo of a very important request he needed to ask of his boss before he left for the night. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, "Shinji, do you thi-." Ichigo's sentence was abruptly ended when a long, soft finger pressed harshly against his lips.

Shinji flourished outward with his other hand, turning his head so he faced away from Ichigo, "Say no more!" He paused, lowering his hand to side and removing his finger from the young man's mouth. "Yes, you can have tomorrow night off."

Ichigo smiled and hugged Shinji, which earned a laugh from the older male. "On one condition though, my pet."

The orange-haired youth sighed, mostly because of the 'my pet' tacked on to the end of Shinji's sentence. He face-palmed himself and looked up to Renji standing ever-so close to Shinji, the red-head's grin nearly matching Shinji's. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and was beginning to feel uneasy. He was sure they had planned out some form of torturous event that he would be forced into. He started to speak, but the other two cut him off, in unison.

"We get to throw you a birthday party."

Ichigo groaned and lowered his head so the other two couldn't see his face; it only caused them to lean in closer. The orange-haired kid raised his eyes slowly, staring at the two men through a few stray lock of hair that dangled in his face. A small grin grew on his face, a rare sight the other two would have agreed.

"Sure."

Renji and Shinji practically squealed with delight. The blonde clapped his hands together, "Perfect!" He lowered his hands, fingers still laced together. His grin impossibly wide as he began to explain to Ichigo what he had already spilled to Renji.

"I assume that you remembered about my other little establishment, my string of nightclubs." Ichigo nodded remembering hearing Shinji mention the other business endeavor from time to time.

"Go on," he motioned with his hand, signaling the other to continue his story.

"Well, that's where I want to throw your party. _La Prima Donna. _It's the biggest and the best one I own. We can invite lots of people, friends and such."

Ichigo waved his hand, shooing away any idea Shinji could have thought of. "I'm sorry, Shin. I can't do that. I'm only turning eighteen not twenty-one. I can't legally drink."

The thin, blond man smiled at the sound of the nickname, which he was sure Ichigo used subconsciously. "Ichi, Ichi. When did I say there would be alcohol involved at your party?"

Renji, who was sort of happily leaning against a wall watching the two bicker and out of the conversation, frowned at the last comment made by Shinji. No booze was like no fun. But Ichigo knew better, it was Shinji after all.

"But there's going to be alcohol. It's you, Shinji. Of course there will be booze." The smile returned to Renji's face at Ichigo's comment. Shinji's grin lessened but it was still present, splayed across his face. A symbol of impending doom, to the berry boy at least.

"Tch. I own the damn place, baka. Who's gonna care? Most kids your age have been drinking since they were twelve. Lighten up, Berry. It's your special day." He chuckled at the kid's rationality. The orangenette scowled, placing his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I suppose you're right." He blinked, imagining what all could happen. He was sure it couldn't be anything so drastic that he'd regret it the next day. Plus, who said he'd have to get shit-faced? Renji clapped and shouted, causing Ichigo to nearly jump out of his pants.

"Ha! The matter is settled, my dear friend. We're gonna throw you the best damn party of your life!"

Shinji moved behind Ichigo and leaned against his back, speaking softly into his ear, "At least until your twenty-first birthday." The blonde giggled at his own comment and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist. He tried to wiggle out of the older man's grasp, but Shinji clung ever-so tightly. Then he lowered his voice and whispered, "I'll have a surprise for you, too, Ichi." The older male pushed himself away from the carrot top and pushed back his sleeve to reveal a watch that was hidden in the huge folds of material. He glanced down at it, and then did a double take when he saw the time. Shinji squeaked.

"Oh, damn it! I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna go ahead and leave so I can get changed in time. I'll see you guys later." He trotted off towards the back room, his long hair flowing behind him. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Shinji stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Well, I gotta check on my other businesses too. I especially need to pay a visit to _La Prima Donna. _I need to make arrangements for your party, silly. Now, like I said, see you guys later." He turned with a flamboyant twirl, disappearing back into the darkness. He knew the two wouldn't need any help closing up shop for the night, so he rushed home to change into more contemporary clothing.

Ichigo and Renji stared at each other for a moment, and then they glanced around the store, with out actually moving, to see if they had missed anything. After confirming, still without moving to actually check, that the store was spotless, the two grabbed their jackets from the back room. They left through the front door, Renji checking the lock before he closed the door completely.

"Want me to walk you home?" Renji cast a glance over his shoulder at Ichigo before he turned around to face him fully.

"Ya, if you want to." Ichigo shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders and cast a side ways glance down at the ground. He knew his house was a little out of the way for Renji to walk him all the way home, but he usually did anyway. A small smile spread across Renji's face. Ichigo looked up from the ground at just the right moment to see Renji's grin. It made the berry boy curious. He piped up.

"What's up, Renji?" 

Renji was dragged from his stupor by Ichigo's question. He lowered his gaze so he met Ichigo's eyes with his own.

"What?" The red-head blinked.

Ichigo sighed mentally. He loathed when people didn't pay attention to him.

"What's up? You're all smiley and stuff. I was just wondering what you were thinking about." Ichigo returned his line of sight back to the ground. Renji blushed and was glad Ichigo hadn't seen it. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled, staring up at the sky.

"Ah, it's nothing. I didn't even realize I was smiling." He lowered his arm and his chin at the same time. Ichigo grumbled something Renji heard as an unintelligible muttering. The two walked in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the walk home. Renji mulled over the plans that Shinji had confided in him before Ichigo's shift had started. And Ichigo was envisioning the torture he was sure to be forced through tomorrow.

They arrived shortly at Ichigo's house. He jammed the keys into the lock and turned them once, listening for the click that meant it was open. He pushed open the front door just enough so that a stream of golden light spilled out off the house, cutting into the darkness. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and said good bye to Renji, the red-head returned the favor before walking back up the street to his own house. He disappeared into the unlit house.

Ichigo sighed as he plopped down on the living room couch. He sat there for a moment, trying to think of something to do. He settled for just watching television. He picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels. Soon he was joined by his sister, Karin. She flopped down on the couch next to him and yanked the remote from his hand.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo looked at his sister, who was absentmindedly flipping through the channels and picking her nose with her pinky finger in a bored fashion. She knew it pissed Ichigo off when she did that. He growled.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch, Ichi. I'm just checking to see what's on." She continued flipping through the channels, not really caring for anything that was on. She hoped she would pass up and old sci-fi or horror movie, but to no avail. She pushed herself off of the couch.

"T.V. sucks these days." She chucked the remote over her shoulder, nailing Ichigo right in the groin. He grabbed the remote and squeaked as Karin walked out of the room. He wanted to call her something obscene, but she was already gone by the time he could open his mouth again. He gritted his teeth and leaned back into the couch, hoping she wouldn't be back. Ichigo kicked his feet up on the coffee table and proceeded to flip through channels. He sighed, Karin was right. T.V. sucked. He should have been studying anyway. The school was coming to an end and finals were just around the corner. Though he wasn't necessarily the type to slack off, he reasoned that it wouldn't hurt to take a break over the weekend. It was after all Friday, and the day before his eighteenth birthday. He had a whole week, almost, to study. Why rush? He clicked off the television and stood up. He winced a bit, the pain not completely gone.

Ichigo left the living room and walked down a hallway to where his dad's room was. The door was open, so he just rapped on the door frame and walked in. His dad looked busy, filling out papers or something. Must have been why he was beaten senseless upon entering the room. His dad raised his head up from his work.

"Ah, Ichigo, my boy. I can't believe I let you sneak up on me like that!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Nah, you're just slippin'," The orangenette leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms, "Hey, Dad, there's something I wanna ask ya." His father nodded. "Well, you know how tomorrow is my birthday and all…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"Renji and my boss from the coffee shop, ya know-"

His father nodded again, "Yes, Shinji. I know him."

"A-anyway, they want to throw me a birthday party." The tail end of his sentence came out slower than he had expected. Isshin rested his chin between his thumb and forefinger, a contemplative look spread across his face. He feigned ignorance, though Shinji had made sure to call him earlier that day. Shinji wanted Isshin to make sure that Ichigo didn't back out on going to the party.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled and raised his hand into the air, "We can have a family party after we get settled into our new house."

The last two words held so much weight they had dragged Ichigo's jaw down to the floor, he felt like he'd need a forklift to raise it back up. After a few seconds, he managed to gather himself and speak again.

"What do you mean? 'New house'? Dad?" The two words still sounded foreign to him, he felt like a baby, babbling, learning to speak again. Isshin stood and moved to rest his hand on Ichigo's back.

"Yup, your sisters and I are packing up tomorrow while you're at your party. I know you probably won't have much time to rest, but we have to head out early Sunday morning." Isshin lowered his hand and returned to his desk to fill out the rest of the forms.

Ichigo stared down at the floor, he shook his head. "But, Dad, what about my exams that are coming up next week? What about my job? My friends?" His dad looked up from his paperwork.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I already called the school to inform them of our move. They said that you could make up the finals online. You'll still finish with your correct diploma level and all that good stuff. The only thing is you won't get to walk the line. I'm sorry about that and I hate to deprive you of that significant event."

Ichigo's scowl remained ever present on his face as he addressed another issue, "What about my job, Dad? They aren't easy to find especially since we have to start fresh. I know you and Shinji have history and that made it easier for me to get the job. I don't suppose you have any connections like that where we're moving."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Ichigo. Plus, you're a good kid, someone will want to give you a job. So don't worry about it." His dad stared down at the papers again, "If there's something else you want to ask, go ahead. I'm a little busy here." He jotted something down, then went to grab another piece of paper. There was one more question Ichigo had.

"So, you never said why we are moving. Are you in trouble with the law? Sued for malpractice, Dad?" He glared at the top of his father's head, until his father looked up.

"Nah, the lease on the clinic ran out. I found a cheaper and better placed building to run it. That's why." The reason was so simple, but that still didn't change the way Ichigo felt. He turned to leave, but one more question popped into his head as an afterthought.

"When Shinji called you earlier, did you tell him we're moving?" His dad nodded.

"Yeah, when he told me about the plan for the party, I told him. I said it was probably the best way to make leaving easier. Going out with a bang, as they say." The young man sighed. He supposed his dad was right. He stared at the floor as he shuffled out of the room. A medley of emotions ran through his brain. They twisted his stomach into knots tighter than his clenched fist, which he was subconsciously doing. He was a little pissed off, kinda sad, shocked, and most of all, anxious. He padded down the hallway and sulked into his room. He didn't remember falling into bed or grabbing his phone from his pocket. He was too busy, locked inside his head. Had Shinji known all day? Why didn't he say anything about it? Did he tell Renji? He subconsciously flipped his phone open and sent a very short text to his best friend. The message contained only two words:

_I'm moving_

Renji had been lying in his bed for who knew how long; face down in the pillows with his MP3 player on full blast, which wasn't very loud considering both speakers were nearly busted from abuse. He had been listening to his favorite band, Eyeshine, before he dozed off. His phone had been resting on top of the headboard, where he had set it before he decided to hit the sack. After receiving Ichigo's text, the small device vibrated twice before falling off, bounced off his ponytail that he neglected to let down, and then nailed him in the back of the head. He groaned into the soft pillows and rubbed the center of pain. He sat up with his hand still at the back of his head, trailing drool along with him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared down at the wet spot on his pillow.

"Ugh, gross." His voice was rough with sleep, so he cleared his throat. He picked up his phone, holding onto it with his mouth while he let his hair down. He ran his fingers through his long red locks and shook his head. He finally opened up his phone to see Ichigo's name on the screen, actually he saw _Berry-tan _because that was the contact name he had in his phone. He hoped Ichigo would never see it, otherwise Ichigo would probably be royal pissed off for a long time if he did.

Renji made a mental note to bitch Ichigo out for this later, but for now, he clicked 'open' to read the message. He was about to send an angry text back that would have probably started a fiery game of phone tag, but then he actually read what it said.

_I'm moving_

Renji's heart stopped. He had to do a double take to make sure he hadn't read it wrong, but nope. There it was. Those two words. To where? Why? His best friend of practically forever was moving. Renji wasn't good at saying good byes, or making friends for that matter. Then a thought crossed his mind, a thought that hadn't crossed his mind since sometime in middle school. He quickly shoved it back in the closet in the back of his mind and locked the door, hoping that it would never resurface again. He inhaled deeply and sighed. He sat hunched over, staring down at the screen. Renji sent back the simple reply:

_When?_

There was so much more he wanted to ask but the simple question was all his hands would type out. It would have to suffice for now. He stared intently at the phone, waiting for the reply. When it buzzed again, he nearly jumped off of his bed. His slid his phone open again. The next message read:

_Sunday_

Renji sighed. There was like no time to spend with Ichigo until he left. At least the could still party together one last time. He tried to think of a reply that didn't sound too sappy, or more importantly, let Ichigo in on his inner most feelings. He paused mentally and laughed to himself. He was acting like such a girl. So he replied:

_That sucks_

But the only thing that really sucked, he thought, was his reply. His phone buzzed again shortly after.

_Ya, I know.._

Renji blinked. Apparently, Ichigo was handling it pretty well, so why try to act like this was some big deal. If Ichi was bothered by it, then Renji shouldn't be either. So he frowned, sighed, and replied:

_Guess I'll still see ya at the party tomorrow, then?_

He shut his phone for the last time, not expecting a reply. He laid back down, face in the pillows again. His hair fanned out around his heavily tattooed shoulders. He fiddled with a strand of it that fell across his nose until he drifted off to sleep again. His phone vibrated again, he was still clutching it. He flipped it open with as little as movement as possible, and opened his eyes to look at it.

_Ya._

That's all it said. He didn't reply. He huffed and threw the annoying device onto the floor. Renji, once again, smothered his face in the soft comfort of his pillows, hoping he could actually get some sleep. The chances were highly unlikely.

Ichigo gripped his phone so tightly he thought it might break. Renji had seemed so…so…okay with the situation. Ichigo didn't want to hear, er, read that. He wanted Renji to be upset or at least show some emotion at his leaving, after all what are best friends for? He wanted reassurance; he wanted Renji to get angry. Instead, he was left feeling like no one cared. He grabbed the closest pillow and buried his face in it, groaning loudly as soon as the blue and white stripes made contact with his face. He dropped the pillow into his lap. For a moment, he considered that maybe this was Renji's way of dealing with the separation or maybe, just maybe, the severity of the situation hadn't really set into Renji yet. He waited for what seemed like two hours for a reply, expecting Renji's attitude to have changed, but nothing ever came. He finally gave up hope and decided that Renji really wasn't going to be bothered by the situation. Maybe this whole thing wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe Ichigo was just over reacting. No. Enough maybes, Renji didn't care and that was that. Oh well. Ichigo was officially pissed off beyond the point of no return. He wanted so badly to chuck the phone at the wall and watch it smash to pieces, shower down to the floor. But instead, he settled for slamming it on the carpeted floor.

Ichigo flopped down on his back, the air whooshing up around him as his comforter fell around his leg. He stared up at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes before he finally rolled over, entangling himself in the sheets. A thought crossed his mind, he would just have to show Renji how pissed off he was tomorrow night at the party.


End file.
